1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board including light-emitting elements and a display apparatus including the circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) consume relatively low power while providing the same luminance as conventional light-emitting elements. LEDs further have long life cycles and high color reproduction. As a result, the use of LEDs as light sources has increased in many fields such as, for example, the field of displays.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) utilize a light source to emit light. Specifically, an LCD includes a backlight unit under an LCD panel. Light emitted from the backlight unit allows the LCD to display an image. LEDs may also be used as a light source for the backlight unit.
A backlight unit may include a plurality of LEDs mounted on a circuit board. Every predetermined number of LEDs may form a block, and the predetermined number of LEDs in each block may be connected to each other in series. An end of each block may be connected to a power line that drives the predetermined number of LEDs, and the other end of each block may function as a feedback line that is connected to a light-emitting control unit. In this case, the circuit board may be multi-layered to prevent the wiring connecting one block from intersecting with the wiring connecting another block. However, the unit cost of a multi-layer circuit board is higher than that of a single-layer circuit board.